


play with fire

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Finally, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, female lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: When Kyungsoo turns around, there’s an innocent smile on his face like his panties are not being blatantly flashed in front of Jongin’s poor soul. Jongin, however, is a self-proclaimed expert in Kyungsoo-ism and knows that the glimmer in the older man’s eyes is anything but virtuous.(aka The continuation of the trials and tribulations of Kim Jongin featuring Do Kyungsoo, a lingerie store, lots of panties as well as, for some reason, the word daddy.)





	play with fire

**Author's Note:**

> to chels: i love you bitch!!!! i ain't never gonna stop loving you bitch!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> {i tried with smut i'm so sorry also this is a sequel to my fic make him whistle like a missile bomb thanks}

Fundamentally, Jongin knows that nothing has really changed.

 

After that drunken night with the lace panties, Kyungsoo has come out the next morning looking red in the face and irritated. The man's hangover then has been such a bitch to deal with and Jongin, the lovestruck fool, has catered to Kyungsoo’s every request.

 

Nothing has really changed but Jongin feels that tiny prickling in the air. There’s electricity between the two of them every time Kyungsoo licks his lips, or comes out of the shower wet and partially naked. Jongin slows his steps down when he sees Kyungsoo doing yoga in the living room.

 

The panty lines are still there.

 

Jongin’s close to losing his goddamn mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin has lost his goddamn mind.

 

“Say what again?" Sehun almost screeches. He slams his fingers on top of his laptop keyboard and the sound makes Jongin even more frazzled than he already is.

 

“I said—I’m going to buy Kyungsoo lingerie." Jongin continues typing on the google document. The words blur after the 5000th word. The economics of crime is interesting.

 

On the other tab, there’s a website opened dedicated to all sorts of panties. Jongin has found one that caters to men, especially, but they don’t ship to Korea just yet. He figures Kyungsoo’s small enough to fit the larger sizes of female underwear sold by Korean brands.

 

Sehun closes his laptop shut and he looks at Jongin with that signature stare than can render anyone frozen on the spot. Jongin has had practice but chill still builds in his gut.

 

“I heard you the first time,” the younger male deadpans.

 

“Then why are you asking me to repeat it again?” Jongin hits the period key and he, too, closes his laptop. His eyes burn from fatigue and he collapses on the floor of Sehun’s apartment. Sehun's ceiling looks like it’s moving.

 

“I asked you to repeat it again—“ Sehun says tightly. Jongin imagines the other man gritting his teeth as he does. “—because I want to make sure that _that_ really came out of your own mouth.”

 

Jongin shrugs and he groans for a second or two to express what words cannot. Sehun, the possible reincarnation of Jesus Christ, sighs like he understands.

 

“It’s better if you buy it personally,” Sehun suggests, plopping down beside him and pillowing his head on Jongin’s stomach. “The sizing here is bullshit.”

 

Distantly, Jongin wonders how Sehun knows.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The boutique is daunting as fuck.

 

Jongin’s always been comfortable with his masculinity and he's the type not to care about this shit at all. He’s taken one too many classes in sociology and has read close to a hundred journal articles that he can, at the very least, form his own opinions and not spew out the crap that’s all over the internet.

 

It’s daunting not because he’s a college senior in a store for women’s lingerie and hosiery but because there is just too many styles to choose from.

 

_Just. Too. Many._

 

Jongin has two older sisters but he has no business seeing their undergarments. They’re both responsible as well so he can’t remember any instance of their mother buying their underwear. If anything, it’s Jongin whom she buys boxers for.

 

And not to mention the fact that Jongin’s straight as a circle—which is, completely not straight at all.

 

He goes around the area and it seems to be organized in what Jongin can see as what you wear on your wedding night or what you wear on your wedding night if you’re into _that_ kind of thing.

 

It makes sense in his mind, really. The one where he is in is a little—a lot—overwhelming. There’s lace everywhere in white and pink and red and black in cuts that make Jongin wonder how any of these can be comfortable for a girl (or boy).

 

Anyone who can wear literal pieces of strings held together by what seems to be thin threads and will power deserves nothing but utmost respect.

 

Jongin walks further into the land of unknown and he gulps at one particular display—black lace and gorgeous. It’s not close to what Kyungsoo has worn that night the older male is drunk as hell but he has enough of an active imagination that he closes his eyes and prays to the powers that be.

 

He walks aimlessly, just looking around, and Jongin must have looked more of an idiot that he has imagined that a female employee approaches him. She's in a plain black shirt and skinnies with the brand’s logo printed neatly on the front of her top. Her smile is friendly and reassuring which Jongin assumes is a prerequisite when you’re trying to sell panties.

 

“Hi, Sir!” She greets cheerfully. Her name tag says Joohyun. “Are you shopping for someone else?”

 

Jongin bends his head low and rubs his hand to his nape, smiling a bit. “Kind of. Yeah.”

 

“Do you need some help? I can recommend you a few of our best sellers depending on what you’re looking for.”

 

“Do I really look that helpless?” He jokes. Joohyun smiles at him, amused, and gives a tiny nod. Jongin snorts and stammers, “It’s for a gift. Uh—well—you know?”

 

His hesitance must have been radiating off of him in tsunami waves that the staff just widens her smile. She asks, “Do you have anything in mind? Like cuts or fabric?”

 

Jongin blushes and he’s normally not this shy but he’s really just out of his element in here. They don’t teach this stuff in trade economics.

 

“Maybe something—” He eyes another mannequin in a tiger print G-string. “—more approachable?”

 

Joohyun laughs as if he’s said the funniest thing in the world before she leads him to the less… adventurous options. He can still see lace but there are ones in silk and satin and even cotton with cartoon prints.

 

“These ones here offer nice coverage,” Joohyun points out to a rack. “One of our best sellers is our cheeky panties. They’re very comfortable while still being sexy.”

 

Jongin’s respect for Joohyun skyrocketed right then and there. How she can say something like that with a straight face and a smile is beyond impressive. She makes Jongin feel at ease buying _lingerie_ for Kyungsoo, the roommate he’s been pining over for years now.

 

He feels like he’s in a trance as he listens to Joohyun talk and talk about everything from cut to material. He listens intently like it’s a masterclass and commits everything to memory while scanning the items inside the store. Jongin’s the zero or 100 type of guys—go big or go home. And he’s sure as hell going home this time, preferably with a paper bag full of lingerie.

 

When Joohyun leaves him alone so he can pick his purchases, his eyes automatically go to the cheeky lace panties in baby blue. He grabs a pair and debates the size before settling for one in medium. Joohyun has mentioned that their sizes run bigger than Korean average, closer to international sizing. 

 

He grabs one in white cotton too and the simplicity of it is accentuated by the tiny red ribbon at the center. Kyungsoo will look positively angelic in this pair. He walks around a little more and he snickers when he spots full coverage panties printed with cartoon penguins. It’s a three pack in cotton candy pink, sunshine yellow, and apple green (the packaging says so) and there’s really no question as he removes them from the rack.

 

He thinks his little gift is enough so he walks to the cashier with his head held high. Three meters away from it though, he sees something that makes his eyes go wide.

 

Because _that_ —that right there is a thing of beauty. 

 

He looks around for Joohyun and when he tries to get her attention from where she’s reorganizing stuff. Joohyun notices him and quickly comes to his aid.

 

“Can you get me that?” Jongin points to the mannequin, voice breathy. 

 

Joohyun smiles and asks, “What size, sir?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin ends up paying in cash, just in case his parents check his credit card bill.

 

He brings home the pink paper bag and hides it inside his closet, debating what to do with the contents even if he knows, really, what his heart wants.

 

In the end, he figures the heart and the mind are close to each other for a reason. He slips inside Kyungsoo’s room and leaves the paper bag on top of the bed.

 

The next day, when he walks out of his room, Kyungsoo’s already in the kitchen preparing dinner. The tiny Nike shorts he’s wearing is low on his plush hips and Jongin gulps, seeing a peek of familiar baby blue lace.

 

Jongin blinks and—good news—he’s not hallucinating at all. The baby blue lace is still there.

 

When Kyungsoo turns around, there’s an innocent smile on his face like his panties are not being blatantly flashed in front of Jongin’s poor soul. Jongin, however, is a self-proclaimed expert in Kyungsoo-ism and knows that the glimmer in the older man’s eyes is anything but virtuous.

 

He tries to think of a person to blame for all of his hardships—pun intended—as Kyungsoo settles a plate of toast and some jam on their tiny dining table, acting like he’s not actively ruining Jongin’s life.

 

In the end, Jongin bites the toast mutinously while cursing Park fucking Chanyeol for dropping that goddamn flash drive and starting this chain of seemingly endless misery.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Two days after the blue lace debacle, Jongin finds himself being ambushed by Sehun through texts. It seems, too, that his days are now labeled by the flash of Kyungsoo’s underwear.

 

His best friend is unsympathetic to his plight and Jongin perfectly understands and benevolently forgives the younger man. The only crisis Sehun’s going through is trying to lagging the variables in their thesis data set.

 

Jongin bids Kyungsoo goodbye and tells the other that he probably won’t be home until the next day. Kyungsoo sends him off with two bento boxes and two cans of Red Bull. There’s a note in inside that says ‘Fighting!’ with a drawn smiling face.

 

The smile is heart-shaped.

 

He takes the paper from the bag and keeps it inside his wallet.

 

When Jongin finally leaves their apartment building, he breathes a little easy. He’s sure if he stays there with the constant flashes of Kyungsoo’s underwear (none of which he bought, by the way, which means his older roommate most likely has a drawerful of them), he’s going to have not only blue balls but blue everything.

 

It’s a little harder to breathe when the love of your life is _right there_ in pretty panties and an even prettier smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sehun might have been a little more sympathetic than Jongin has given him credit for. The younger man has let him off at two in the morning with a yawn and a good night. He debates just staying in Sehun’s place but Jongin hates sleeping on the floor and Sehun’s couch can barely fit three people much less Jongin’s six-foot tall frame.

 

He ends up going home and he’s careful when he twists the knob of the front door. Kyungsoo’s not that of a light sleeper but he doesn’t want to risk waking the other man up. 

 

When Jongin tiptoes inside, he’s unsurprised to find the living room shining with the light from the television screen. He shakes his head a little bit at Kyungsoo’s favorite movie channel. Jongin turns around and tries to find the remote but instead—

 

Instead, he almost has a heart attack.

 

Kyungsoo’s fast asleep on their couch, curled in a ball and and hugging his body pillow to his chest. He’s wearing an old ratty tee and that’s a normal sight except… except that instead of the usual plaid boxers, Kyungsoo’s wearing the yellow penguin printed panties that Jongin has bought for him.

 

“Fuck,” Jongin whispers to himself. The shirt has ridden high to expose the side of the underwear alongside Kyungsoo’s thick thighs. Jongin’s too tired to be properly turned on and, surprise, surprise, finds the image to be cute than anything else.

 

Kyungsoo must have brainwashed him more that he has previously thought. Shit like this doesn’t belong in real life— _feelings_ like this don’t belong in real life, at all. But here Kyungsoo is, proving him wrong.

 

Jongin runs his fingers through his hair, sighing in resignation. What can he do, honestly? This has been going on for close to four years now. That’s longer than some diseases out there. If loving a person is an illness, Jongin’s most likely terminal three and a half years ago.

 

He goes inside Kyungsoo’s room and grabs the older man’s comforter before going back to the living room. Jongin quietly walks to the couch and pulls the shirt down to cover Kyungsoo’s exposed skin. He takes extra care in avoiding skin contact because Kyungsoo is asleep and is dressed sparsely—vulnerable in this position. 

 

Jongin drapes the blanket on the man’s figure and Kyungsoo visibly relaxes and sinks into the warmth after a few seconds. Jongin admires the older man’s sleeping face—beautiful and angelic and everything that makes up Jongin’s dreams.

 

He sighs and plucks the remote from where it’s carelessly tossed near Kyungsoo’s feet.

 

Jongin’s about to turn off the television but he sees Kyungsoo’s eyelashes fluttering before the man whispers, “Jongin.”

 

He freezes up, thinking Kyungsoo’s awaken, but there’s no further movement from the other man. Jongin doesn’t know what to make of Kyungsoo’s little whisper but he leans in a little bit and pats the shorter male’s head gently.

 

“Good night, Kyungsoo,” he says softly. “Dream of me, okay?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The weekend after the cartoon penguins (and yes, Jongin has accepted his faith of forever naming his days after the panties that Kyungsoo has worn that day), Jongin spills inside their apartment with a sore body. Leg day is brutal every single time and while the rewards are worth it, he wants nothing but to settle on top of his bed and maybe cry in agony.

 

“Oh, hi, Jongin!” Kyungsoo greets him. The older man is just coming out of Jongin’s room and he’s carrying Jongin’s bed covers inside a large clear laundry bag. Kyungsoo usually washes the sheets together with his—the only time he will willingly come within five kilometers of a laundromat. 

 

“You going out now?” Jongin asks.

 

Kyungsoo nods his head, “Yeah. Don’t wait for me.” The older male quickly goes out and Jongin watches him until the front door slams shut.

 

The apartment is instantly taken by excessive silence and Jongin sighs before going inside his room. The door clicks and he sets his gym bag on the floor. He’ll handle it later.

 

He walks to the bed sluggishly and he squints at something white that looks like a handkerchief folded neatly on top of the mattress. He picks it up and almost drops the fabric in shock.

 

White. A tiny ribbon at the center.

 

One of the panties he has given Kyungsoo.

 

“What the fuck,” he says to himself harshly.

 

His grip tightens on the material and his heart beats wildly inside his chest cavity at the realization that it’s still warm.

 

These are Kyungsoo’s panties. The pair Jongin has gotten for him—recently removed, probably.

 

Jongin sits on the bed weakly, still holding onto the fabric like it’s a lifeline.

 

Kyungsoo has left the panties for him— _for him._

 

Jongin’s dick is very much interested. His hand trembles and he thinks the surprise is over until he notices a single note on top of the bed too. He picks it up, wrinkling the edge with how hard he’s holding on to it as he reads the words cleanly written with Kyungsoo’s hand.

 

_They fit perfectly. Thanks for the wonderful gift, Jongin. You can do whatever you want with this one._

 

It’s so fucking simple. 

 

There’s no additional dedication or signature or doodle. Just words and Jongin is already slipping his right hand inside his sweatpants. His left hand is still holding on to Kyungsoo’s underwear.

 

Thank God the bed is already bare of covers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

This cannot continue, Jongin thinks after the high has worn off. He needs to confront Kyungsoo if not for the sake of his dick, then, for the sake of his sanity.

 

When Kyungsoo comes back from the laundromat, Jongin has already cleaned himself up. He doesn’t know what to do with the panties so he throws the pair alongside his own laundry with a shaky hand.

 

If everything goes well, he’s going to have more lingerie-related concerns in the near future. Hopefully tonight—just because Jongin, frankly, thinks he’s been through enough.

 

“Kyungsoo,” he says, trying to keep his voice level and hide the fact that he’s nervous as hell. “Can we talk?”

 

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip and he looks so nervous that Jongin wants to take it back and assure the older man. Instead, he steels himself and tries not to think of the consequences of his next action—namely: no Kyungsoo, no roommate, higher rent, no Kyungsoo, no home-cooked meal, no Kyungsoo.

 

“Okay,” the other man mumbles. “Let me just—” He gestures to the large bag he’s carrying and Jongin gives him a nod. He tries not to think too much of how he must have looked right now sitting on the couch with a grim face.

 

In roommate terms, this might as well have been the ideal situation for a breakup talk.

 

It kind of is, Jongin muses. A make or break point in their relationship. Jongin tries to go back to that night Kyungsoo has said he likes him and all the other times that the older male has teased him, convincing himself it’s not just platonic affection and playful games.

 

Kyungsoo shows himself again and he heads to sit beside Jongin carefully. The distance between them is disconcerting.

 

“What do you want to talk about?”

 

Jongin sighs and he faces Kyungsoo. He attempts to look serious and Kyungsoo is visibly flustered and anxious—the other man has repeatedly told him that his serious demeanor is scary and intimidating but there’s nothing about it now that Jongin can do.

 

He’s not in the habit of mincing his words and so, he just does it. He says, “If you’re just teasing me then I think you should stop.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and he immediately blurts out, “I’m not just teasing you!”

 

The reply makes Jongin frustrated, for some indeterminate reason. “Then what are you doing!” He counters and it comes out more of an accusation rather than a question.

 

Kyungsoo stumbles with his words, stuttering, “Um—Teasing.”

 

Jongin must have glared because Kyungsoo throws his hands up and adds, “It’s not what you think.”

 

“Then explain it to me, damn it!” Jongin growls, unable to curb all the emotions from the past weeks and of course, the past four years, rounded up.

 

“It’s not—” Kyungsoo’s cheeks turn red. “The panties are _not_ a sex thing. I’m not—I’m not teasing you or anything. I mean…” The older male licks his upper lip and Jongin follows the motion with his eyes, gulping. Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin’s face and there’s a wet sheen on each of his eyes.

 

Kyungsoo only cries when he’s mad, embarrassed, watching sports anime, or has no idea what to do.

 

Jongin wants to grovel for forgiveness at the sight of potential tears.

 

“You seem to really like it,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “You even bought me lots of panties and—” He pauses to take a deep breath, wide eyes taking a peek at Jongin’s impassive face. “—you know I’m not confident, not like that.”

 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and he wipes away the tears that have gathered in his eyes. Jongin remains motionless.

 

“I like you a lot, Jongin. And I used the panties because I think they turn you on. I want your attention,” the older man confesses. He wrings his fingers together in a nervous gesture. Jongin’s heart feels like it has dropped from his chest to his stomach and then, to the floor. 

 

Kyungsoo continues, red in the face and almost trembling, “I’ve loved you for three years now.”

 

The older man pushes both his hands and hides his face. Jongin hears a tiny whimper before he feels a kick.

 

“Kyungsoo, hey,” he says brokenly. “Look at me, ‘soo.”

 

His roommate shakes his head and Jongin shuffles closer to the other man. He pries Kyungsoo’s hands away from his face. There’s a tiny protest but Jongin stops it with a hushing sound.

 

He grips both of Kyungsoo’s wrists in one hand and the other goes up to cradle his roommate’s face. It fits in the cup of his palms perfectly.

 

“The panties turn me on because of you,” Jongin says. He rubs his thumb on the shorter man’s jaw. “ _You_ turn me on, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo’s mouth falls open and Jongin takes that as an opportunity to lean closer, saying, “I have you beaten there—I’ve loved you for four years.” He stops a centimeter or so from Kyungsoo’s lips and asks, “May I?”

 

Instead of answering, Kyungsoo closes the distance between them and _takes_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Everything is going well, for the first time in Jongin’s life. The econometrics model is working like it should, the results are in line with their hypothesis, Sehun’s not spewing out fire out of his mouth, and Kyungsoo’s finally (and still is) his boyfriend.

 

Compared to the literal years of pining—which, in retrospect, is amazing since Jongin has loved Kyungsoo longer than his nephew has been alive—everything seems to be a walk in the park.

 

He and Kyungsoo have been sharing a bed as well. Magically, all of his belongings have an affinity for Kyungsoo’s room. He has never seen his ceiling after the day of confession. Jongin doesn’t miss it, not one bit.

 

They haven’t, however, done the do, bumped the bumps, or whatever atrocious double entendre there is for fucking. They’ve exchanged a handjob or five and Kyungsoo has blown Jongin’s dick and, consequently, his mind. The older male’s plush lips are soft and his tongue is extremely talented. Jongin’s fingers may have skirted beneath Kyungsoo’s boxer briefs and around his rim.

Surprisingly, Kyungsoo still wears male underwear but the older man has admitted that he likes women’s underwear better—and it’s not a sex thing, really, but it can be as Kyungsoo has said with a wink. Jongin resolves to rectify the situation when his boyfriend tells him, a little sad and disappointed, that he doesn’t have enough female lingerie for an entire two weeks unless he wants to spend every weekend washing them.

 

Today, however, Kyungsoo walks towards Jongin with a deliberate sway on his wide hips—more so than usual. If Jongin could sink his hand through the countertop, he would have.

 

Kyungsoo grips the back of his head as the older man pulls Jongin down. Their mouths meet in a heated kiss and Jongin’s knees almost buckle underneath him because—wow— _Do Kyungsoo is kissing him_.

 

The magic of it doesn’t seem like it’s wearing out any time soon.

 

Small hands slip inside Jongin’s shirt and they press hotly against his abs. Kyungsoo loves his abs second only to his pet dogs and to Jongin himself. He bends low and he grips Kyungsoo thighs before lifting the man cleanly off of the ground. Without breaking the kiss, Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s nape as the younger carries him without problem.

 

Jongin cups Kyungsoo’s ass in both of his hand and he delights at the way they give pliantly with some firmness. He’s in possession of perfect knowledge that the man’s round bottom is smooth and that it jiggles.

 

When they part, Jongin still doesn’t bring Kyungsoo’s feet back to the floor. He bounces the older man, causing him to chuckle at the jostling. Jongin smiles up at Kyungsoo as the other does the same to him.

 

“I have a surprise for you tonight,” Kyungsoo says, dragging the last syllable.

 

Jongin sways them both together and hums. “What is it?”

 

Kyungsoo leans back down and whispers against Jongin’s mouth, raspy and deep, “It won’t be a surprise if I tell you, daddy-o.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin settles on top of Kyungsoo’s bed leisurely. He’s freshly showered and he even shaved the stubble that, while Kyungsoo claims it to be hot, is infinitely pesky. He’s leaning on the soft pillows, and he’s three inches away from being half-hard. It seems like, with Kyungsoo, a gust of a wind and a flutter of eyelashes can get him hot and ready to go.

 

He has even done a couple sets of curl ups while he’s been showering. He checks his abs and glides his palm across. He knows he looks stupid but he also flexes his arms in act of self-assuredness. Kyungsoo’s been in the shower for forty minutes now and Jongin wonders what the surprise is.

 

With perfect timing, the doorknob twists and the door pushes slowly. Jongin’s head snaps to the direction of the movement and his jaw falls wide open at the sight in front of his eyes.

 

Kyungsoo wearing the last underwear he has bought.

 

More than underwear, the one that has caught Jongin’s eye is a lingerie set. The top is a low cut camisole in flowing silk held by thin straps. The piece of string settles over Kyungsoo’s narrow shoulders like a dream—perfect and almost unbelievable. The old rose color complements Kyungsoo’s skin tone and the dip of the camisole exposes a wide part of the older man’s pale chest.

 

The hem sits a little past the band of Kyungsoo’s panties. It’s the same color as the top but there’s lace embellishment on it aside from the the smooth looking silk. It cups Kyungsoo’s bulge nicely and Jongin’s mouth dries up at the image that’s being presented to him.

 

Kyungsoo nervously laughs as he pushes the door close. The click sounds like a bomb going off amidst the silence.

 

“Say something, Jongin” Kyungsoo whispers.

 

Jongin’s tongue is stuck on the roof of his mouth but he manages a tight, “Wow.”

 

Kyungsoo grins beautifully at him—all crescent moons and gums—before it settles into a softer smile. He walks slowly to where Jongin is lying down, deliberately slow that Jongin can see the way his thighs rub against each other and the sway of the soft silk.

 

That bill on his receipt is fucking worth it just for this sight alone.

 

Jongin sits up straighter before Kyungsoo places his knees on either side of his hip, effectively straddling him. His hands are on Jongin’s shoulders and Jongin’s are gripping Kyungsoo’s flesh and massaging the outsides of his thighs.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Jongin says, breathy. The disbelief is apparent in his voice and tone.

 

Kyungsoo leans down and kisses him and Jongin thinks it’s so sinful how something so chaste can make him painfully hard in a span of a second.

 

“You are too,” Kyungsoo says. 

 

Kyungsoo’s index finger trails down and it’s featherlight against the skin of Jongin’s collarbone that a moan escapes between his lips.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin bucks his hips upwards. It’s a testament of sexual frustration spanning almost the entirety of his college career.

 

“Eager, Jongin?”

 

Something flares up inside Jongin and he’s already hard enough as it is. His cock is straining against the bands of his black sweats and he doesn’t know if it’s better or worse that he has gone commando for Kyungsoo’s surprise.

 

He lifts his right hand and brings it down to smack one of Kyungsoo’s asscheeks.

 

The older man yelps but Jongin can see how the act has flustered the other male. He rubs the place he has hit with soothing circles and Kyungsoo’s thighs visibly quiver.

 

“ _Very eager,”_ he answers. Jongin stretches himself to claim Kyungsoo’s mouth in a bruising kiss. It’s hard and fast and his tongue slips inside Kyungsoo’s barely parted mouth with force. His fingers hook on the panties and traces the older male’s crack before his fingers come across something hard and cold. Jongin stops short as he stretches the fabric taut and pulls out.

 

The snap echoes and Kyungsoo gasps, parting away from Jongin’s mouth. He chases the plush lips until Kyungsoo’s sitting on top of him. His ass is pressed against Jongin’s hard dick and when he grinds down, Jongin groans. Kyungsoo continues to swivel and he gives a little bounce that has Jongin digging his fingernails on the skin of Kyungsoo’s outer thigh.

 

“How’d you like to do this, baby?” He asks after a moment, too turned on.

 

Kyungsoo blinks slowly and the sweep of his lashes is inviting when the shadows it throws against his skin is dark. He pauses and thinks for a moment before replying, “On fours.”

 

Jongin throws his head back and says, completely at Kyungsoo’s mercy, “Okay. Keep your shoulders low, baby.”

 

Kyungsoo has the audacity to throw him a wink before moving away. He faces the foot of the bed, on his knees with his forearms flat on the mattress. The camisole exposes his stomach and Jongin feels helpless, hand moving to touch. The panties are even more beautiful up close. They barely covers Kyungsoo’s ass and the fabric looks like it’s ridden up, exposing more of the male’s behind.

 

Jongin kneels behind the older male and asks, desperate, “Can I fuck with your panties on?”

 

Kyungsoo gives him a dirty stare, looking back. “You’ll ruin them.”

 

“I’ll buy more, baby.” Jongin places an open mouthed kiss on the exposed skin of Kyungsoo’s ass. Imploring, he says, “Please, baby.”

 

“Fine,” Kyungsoo relents with a put upon sigh. “But I get to pick, okay?”

 

“Anything for you,” Jongin replies. He bites Kyungsoo’s soft flesh and the man gasps. Jongin can see him almost buckling down.

 

“We haven’t even started yet, Kyungsoo,” he clicks his tongue.

 

Kyungsoo glares back at him but Jongin doesn’t care, pressing himself over the man’s back. There’s something amazing at the fact that he can cover Kyungsoo’s body completely with his own and he pushes the camisole higher to expose Kyungsoo’s back.

 

“I’ve waited three years for this,” Kyungsoo says but it comes out short because Jongin’s mouth has latched on to the dip of his spine. His kisses trace the length of it down, stopping on the man’s tailbone.

 

Against the skin, Jongin retorts, “And I’ve waited four.” Jongin bites the band of the panties, pulling it that a small line of Kyungsoo’s crack is visible. He adds, licking the small sliver in between the cheeks, “We can wait for a couple more minutes.”

 

Jongin licks it again and drags it upward to the base of Kyungsoo’s spine. The older man moans and his shoulders drop lower. His face is almost pressed on the mattress.

 

The taller male smirks at how sensitive the other man is. They haven’t even done anything.

 

Jongin moves farther and grabs a condom and a packet of lube from the bedside drawer. He settles it beside Kyungsoo’s calves.

 

He fingers pull the panties to the side and there’s a hint of sparkle when he does.

 

Nestled in between Kyungsoo’s ass is a clear crystal that looks like pretty jewelry. 

 

“So this is the surprise,” he drawls out.

 

Kyungsoo nods and asks, “You like it?”

 

“I love it,” Jongin answers. “A little disappointed I can’t finger you until you’re crying and begging for my cock but this is good too.”

 

Kyungsoo whimpers at the words that have spilt from Jongin’s mouth. He turns to look at Jongin over his shoulder, biting his lip and requesting, “You can do it with that too, daddy-o.”

 

The challenge fuels Jongin and he grips the base of the butt plug with careful fingers. He twists it around and Kyungsoo almost screams at the sudden movement inside him.

 

“Fuck,” he exhales. “Warn me next—”

 

The words are cut off when Kyungsoo really does scream this time. Jongin pulls it out almost completely before shoving it back in and twisting just slightly. He’s holding the panties aside and the butt plug in another, leaving both his hands full.

 

He bends down and lets his breath fan on Kyungsoo’s ass. Jongin wonders if Kyungsoo’s already leaking like he is.

 

He pulls the plug and plays with it a little, giving shallow pulls and pushes that has Kyungsoo panting and shaking. When Jongin removes it completely, Kyungsoo looks back at him again and says, “Please, Jongin.”

 

“Not yet, baby,” he says, kissing the bottom of Kyungsoo’s spine again. “I’m going to try something, okay? If you don’t like it, tell me to stop.”

 

The older male nods and Jongin takes it as his cue to kiss Kyungsoo’s puckered entrance. It’s slick with lube and tastes overwhelmingly like strawberry—Jongin’s favorite.

 

Kyungsoo moans and Jongin gives another openmouthed kiss before he pulls the panties farther. His other hand grips Kyungsoo’s ass and exposes the older man’s pink hole.

 

He presses the flat of his tongue on the the skin below Kyungsoo’s entrance before he drags it upward slowly. Kyungsoo’s moan is almost guttural when it reverberates all over the room.

 

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo whines. 

 

Jongin knows what his boyfriend wants and he traces the tip of his tongue around the rim before pushing inside.

 

Kyungsoo fucking screams and Jongin delights at the sound and the trembling wracking Kyungsoo’s thighs. He pushes in before pulling out, repeating the motion and alternating with it with licking the skin outside.

 

Jongin’s so hard he could die and Kyungsoo’s moans are the best aphrodisiac. He eats the other man out for minutes and he feels like he can do it for a solid hour before Kyungsoo collapses to the bed with his ass still high in the air.

 

Jongin pulls away and licks his lips, ready to ask Kyungsoo if he’s okay when he notices the man’s hand inside his panties, moving frantically.

 

He slaps the man’s ass and Kyungsoo’s back arches off of the bed in a graceful bend.

 

“Don’t touch yourself,” he warns. “I want you to come untouched, baby.”

 

Kyungsoo mewls. “Then fuck me now, Jongin. Now. Please. Please.”

 

Jongin _tsk-_ s but he pulls his sweatpants and kneels behind Kyungsoo’s prone form. He gives his cock a tug before ripping the condom rapper and rolling it down. He lubes himself up and with the remaining slick on his fingers, he pushes two into Kyungsoo’s hole.

 

“Fuck me, Jongin,” Kyungsoo almost orders. “Fuck me so hard I’ll feel it for days, daddy.”

 

The heat in Jongin’s gut flares up and he scissors his fingers for a minute or so and drags them in and out before pulling away completely. He holds the base of his cock and he presses the tip on Kyungsoo’s entrance, sliding it along the skin of the older man’s ass crack.

 

He does it a couple of times and before Kyungsoo can kick up a fuss, he presses his hard on and pushes.

 

He stops short—just the tip—and Kyungsoo moans in half complaint and half relief. Jongin steels his resolve to not just slam inside and he stretches the panties even more so it doesn’t chafe the skin of his dick.

 

He takes a deep breath and continues to push slowly. He watches as his length disappears inside Kyungsoo’s heat and he groans, his free hand reaching to rub the soft flesh of the older male’s bottom.

 

“So tight, baby,” he praises. “So fucking tight.”

 

“Faster,” Kyungsoo complains. 

 

Jonging has never been able to deny Kyungsoo anything so he buries himself to the hilt in an instant. He relishes the feeling of being fully sheathed inside Kyungsoo’s ass before he starts dragging his cock out. He builds up the pace and before long he’s slamming in and out of Kyungsoo’s ass.

 

The older man is pushing himself behind, matching him in rhythm and the frustration of days and years catches up to Kyungsoo first. With a mumble of a warning, he comes with Jongin’s name on his lips like a repeated mantra.

 

That’s what all it takes for Jongin to come as well and static almost deafens him when he reaches climax with a scream. His fingers grip Kyungsoo and he’s sure there will be marks and bruises left there tomorrow.

 

When he feels himself completely spent, he pulls out and removes the condom, trying it quickly and dropping it to the waste basket beside the bed.

 

He falls on his ass and leans back as Kyungsoo crawls up and in between his legs. The older male settles on top of him, come caking the silk of his lingerie set. 

 

Kyungsoo kisses him on the mouth and Jongin cannot help but be reminded of, once again, the paradox that is his boyfriend. Barely a minute ago, he’s screaming blasphemy and now, he’s kissing Jongin like it’s the first date.

 

“You have to buy me lots of lingerie, Jongin.”

 

Jongin laughs and he drops a butterfly kiss on the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose. When he leans backwards, there’s a gleam in his eyes as he smirks.

 

“So—about that ‘daddy’ thing earlier…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO


End file.
